A New Love
by ashash52009
Summary: Meg turns to Chris when times get tough. beth gets her Christmas wish. What will the family think of all of this?


A New Love

By: Ashley

**Story takes place right before the Mass on Christmas Eve that the Pryor's go to. **

"Meg Pryor how could you do something like this?" Jack Pryor yelled at his eldest daughter.

"Daddy, I am so sorry. I won't do it again. I just want my big brother back," she cried, "I never wanted to hurt J.J. or this family, but I have, and now I may never get to see J.J. again."

"Meg you will. J.J. is strong and will fight to come back to us all. Even this new stranger that will be here soon." Jack stated referring to the baby.

"Dad I just wish I could take it all back. I wish I was just a normal sister who wrote to her brother and was supportive of his decision."

"Meg we all wish we were more supportive of J.J., but we weren't. Now Beth is very upset she thinks this baby won't have a father, when we all know J.J. will fight his hardest to come home to that kid."

Meg was frantically searching for her pajamas. She just knew that Jack was going to start ranting about Chris. Even though she was wrong she had the odd feeling her dad was hiding something from her.

"Meg, I know you need to talk to someone, and since Roxanne has moved elsewhere I figured I could let you see him even though I forbid it, but there is no stopping it you two would disobey the Pope himself if he told you to stay away from each other. Why don't you two go talk in your room. Now I know I don't usually allow boys in your rooms, but I am getting a slight feeling of trust from you." Jack said.

"Thanks dad!" she said overjoyed,

Meg's Room:

"Chris, I just don't think I can protest anymore. J.J. means so much to me, and I can't lose him and know that I protested what he died to save." Meg said.

"Meg, I know that is what I came here to tell you. I know you are worried about J.J., and I understand. I don't want you to do something you don't feel is right anymore. I love you Meg! I would do anything for you. Even if that means to quit protesting so that I can be here with you when ever you hear from J.J." Chris told Meg who had tears in her eyes.

"Thanks Chris. I love you too and I want you to be here with me when we hear from J.J. also. I wish things were different I wish he was o.k. and he was able to write and tell us that he was going to come home to us all, but he can't and that makes me so mad. That makes me want to protest, but I don't want to do something J.J. would not want me to do." Meg said through a stream of steady tears.

"Meg, I know. Just calm down it will be o.k. J.J. will come home and everything will be fine. I know that you want to do the right thing and sometimes the choice on what to do is harder than actually doing it. Meg do what YOU think is right and not what anyone else thinks is right." Chris said worried about Meg.

Chris and Meg spent a long time just talking. They then went down stairs to see how Beth and the rest of the family were doing. Meg saw Beth huddled in the corner of the room in a chair crying. She wanted to go over and hug Beth and tell her it was going to be o.k., but she wasn't sure herself. Chris had had to convince her that everything was going to be all right, and she didn't want to give false hope to Beth that she wasn't sure she had herself.

"Mom, Dad, is Beth o.k.?" Meg asked cautiously.

"She is doing better then I thought she would be doing." Her father replied.

"Meg, your brother is going to be o.k. I am sure of it." Came a soft voice from where Beth was sitting.

"Beth you sound so sure. He was classified as MIA and we haven't heard anything else from anyone. How can you be sure he is going to be o.k. and come home to us?" asked a very disturbed Meg.

"Well, I just have this feeling in my heart that your brother is still out there and he will make it home to our family and this baby." Beth replied very sure of herself.

"Well, guys I guess we need to get ready for Mass." Jack told the family.

"I think I am going to stay home this year. To get a few presents wrapped and clean a little." Helen stated

"I am going to stay and help Mom if that is alright." Meg said

"Yes, honey it is fine if you stay and help me."

"Well, we are off be back after while." Jack said as he, Beth, Will, and Patty walked out the door.


End file.
